


You Did Not Just Say That

by Kerjen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you don’t mess with Rory, you just don’t. Did you really not see his wife and daughter with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Not Just Say That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Modern Family episode "Leap Day"

“Hi,” Rory said as he put his wallet down on the small counter of the outside stand. “I need four milkshakes, one chocolate and vanilla-”

The guy behind the counter didn’t look up from his phone. “We’re closed.”

“Closed?” Rory looked down at the front of the stall. “Your sign says you’re open ‘til 10.  It’s only--”

“I don’t care what the sign says. We’re closed.”

“Look, I’m just trying to get a few milkshakes--”

“You look, pal!” The guy glowered at him. “I already closed the till so just bugger off!”

Rory leaned on the counter, but not at all threatening despite what he said. “You really don’t want to do that.”

“Why, what are you gonna do? Turn your head and hit me with your bloody big nose?”

“Okay.” Rory took a casual step back to get out of the way of what was about to happen. Two forces of nature came up on either side of him and two arms crossed over his chest to push him further out of the way.

The ginger tigress on his left stormed, “I did not just hear you tell him that!”

While the golden lioness on his right roared, “Did I hear you give him an attitude?! _You?_ ”

Their target managed to get his hands up in a placating gesture and made the biggest mistake of his night. “Look, loves, how about --”

“ _Loves?!_ ”

“ _Loves?!_ ”

They didn’t talk individually after that. “Did you just call me _love_?! You think -- Oh, we’re in love now?  Seriously? Because I don’t remember falling for a -- I know you don’t think you’re better than him! -- things in the _rubbish_  bins are more-- how about you open that till before you learn what _bugger off_  can look like -- who are you planning to call on that mobile? Your mum? Fine, mine’s here and she’d love to talk to her!“

The Doctor stood back with Rory and glanced at his watch. “New record. He went from arrogant to terrified in 5.7 seconds.”

Rory shrugged. “I warned him.”

“I think the _pal_ thing triggered them.”

Amy and River didn’t speak one on top of the other but intertwined. It looked and felt like an explosion with the man in front of them at ground zero. They couldn’t even be heard singly except for a word here and there.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. “It’s better when it’s aimed at someone else.”

“Oh yeah, absolutely.”

“They’re terrifying, Rory. That’s coming from a Time Lord that’s seen terrifying things for a thousand years.”

“It took me a lot less time than that. I’ve seen this since I was eight. They’ve reached a whole new level since we found out River’s ours though.”

The Doctor noted, “It would be interesting to put your mother-in-law in the mix. From a scientific experiment point of view. Three Pond women united.”

Rory bobbed his head in the direction of the milkshake stall. “As long as they’re still pointed at him.”

Shock waves reverberated back. “If you’re afraid we’re going to bring your manager into this, then you’re afraid of the wrong thing! -- Do you really think we can’t be scarier?!”

Rory’s eyebrows went up. “I actually made out that part.”

“They really are frightening,” the Doctor said.

“Yeah. I try to use their power for good.” Rory noticed movement at the stand. “Our shakes are ready.”


End file.
